


You're My Shot

by Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes



Series: Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes/pseuds/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes





	You're My Shot

Samantha's POV:

         The streets of New York were over crowded as I pushed myself toward the Richard Rogers Theatre. No one knew that I was coming but I was hiding my arrival for a very good reason. My brother is none other than Lin-Manuel Miranda, the writer and star of the new Broadway show Hamilton. I had missed the last time he was involved with the theater because I was fifth grade and ten years old. When I found out ' In the Heights ' won a Tony, I called him and congratulated him. Lin accepted the congratulations and continued to talk about how much he missed me. When I reached the theatre, I slid in through the door completely unnoticed. The lobby of the theatre was completely deserted but in the distance, music was heard. Following the sound, I heard voices singing back and forth with each other. Silently opening the door, I slipped through the door that led to the floor seats. On stage was five men and only one was familiar to me. Slinking down into a seat, my eyes watched as they rehearsed a song that immediately brought goosebumps to my skin. All together they sounded spectacular. One man on stage was holding my attention and it was not my brother. The man that was holding my attention had a warm laugh. His hair was curly and fell just perfectly that it framed his cheekbones. His head turned and his brown eyes met my green ones. Being honest, I was surprised he didn't stop singing and kick me out right then and there. When the song was finished, he tapped Lin on the shoulder and pointed at me. Lin's eyes lit up and he ran off the stage and straight for me. I got up from my chair and started running towards him. He swept me up in his arms and held me close to his chest. Tears slid down my cheeks as my brother held me for the first time since he moved to New York 6 months ago. His scent was familiar and reminded me of home and I buried my face tighter into his chest. When we separated, his hands rested on my cheeks and wiped away the remaining tears that didn't stain his shirt. 

" What is my darling sister doing here in New York?" He whispered so only I would hear

" Missing her big brother... and needing a night in with Chinese take out and movies." I whimpered

" What prompted this?"

" Michael left me and I thought back to how you used to comfort me when a boy broke my heart and I really need it right now."

" Well you are more than welcome to stay here and wait and then we can go out to dinner."

" Thank you Lin! I really need this."

He kissed my forehead and went back up on stage to a few questioning looks from his cast mates. They talked for a minute and the men on stage with him looked over to me and the one who held my attention gave me a small smile and a wave. I waved back and felt my cheeks heat up before sitting down and burying my face in my legs. Why had my cheeks heated up so quick? Never in my life has anyone made me blush and now here he is making my cheeks look like a tomato. I sunk lower in the chair as I listened to them sing and my anxiety slowed dwindled away until I was fully relaxed. 

" Sam! Sammy!"

I looked up and Lin was calling and waving for me to come up on the stage. Nodding enthusiastically, I run up on the stage from a set of stairs I found and looked around. 

" Sam, this is Oak, Anthony, Leslie, and Daveed."

" Hey guys.." I whispered

" Guys this is my younger sister Samantha.."

I gave a small wave and sort of tucked myself into Lin's side.

" She normally isn't this shy, she is just going through a rough time right now and needs her big brother." 

They all gave a nod and the man who I now know as Daveed smiled at me again. His smile was soft and sweet and it stretched from ear to ear. The smile suited him. It is kind and caring and it matched what his eyes showed me.

" You guys are welcome to join us if you'd like.." I offered

Lin looked at me and gave a look before he started to smile at me.

" Alright!! My place at 7! Bring blankets and pajamas! It is Chinese take out and movie night!"

They all laughed and nodded before they all split and went their separate ways presumably going to their cars to head home. Turning to my brother, he opened his arms and I fell into them. Together, we walked out to his car and drove back to his apartment. We joked around as we drove together and sang along to broadway songs that he had on a mixtape cd is in cd player. He made me laugh until I couldn't breathe and to me.. it felt like old times. When I would come home upset and being the protective older brother and doing everything he could to make me laugh. When we pulled up outside of his apartment, my body immediately relaxed and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt to run inside. 

" Slow down there speedster. We need to get your bags."

Slumping my shoulders and shuffling back to Lin's car so I could grab my two duffel bags out of the trunk. Now, I spun on my heels and ran up the front stairs to the and to the door that Lin said was his and waited. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, my body wouldn't sit still until he pushed the front door open. Rushing through, my eyes explored every inch of his apartment. There were two bedrooms, I guess for when Vanessa comes to visit with the kids. Setting my bags down on the floor, I ran my hand over the soft fabric of the duvet that covered the bed. When I turned around, Lin was leaning in the doorway watching my every move. I could see it in his eyes, he knew it wasn't just Michael that had brought me to the heart of New York. Him being who he is, however, wouldn't push me until I was ready to actually talk about it. Being honest with myself, I wouldn't be ready to do it for a little while. He would go after Michael as I sat broken in a corner. 

" Lin?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm gonna lay down and rest for a little while. I'm a little tired..."

" Yeah sure, I'll wake you up about six thirty so you have enough time to get ready."

" Thanks Lin.."

He smiled and nodded before closing the door. Laying down, I felt my body shudder as the bed morphed to my body. The bruises littering my abdomen made it hard to get comfortable on what is supposed to be and feels like a comfortable bed. Eventually there was a position that made my body feel soft and my eyes closed before I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~Two Hours Later~

Daveed's POV:

   I arrived at Lin's at 6:25 to help him set up and order all the Chinese food. When he opened the door he held a slim finger to his lips and motioned towards the guest room. My guess was that Samantha was asleep. Mouthing her name at him, he nodded and silently closed the front door. He handed me a piece of paper and asked for my Chinese food order so he could order it when everyone got here. Lin turned to me and asked if I would stay with her so he could go and get some drinks from the store. Nodding, I gave a small smile. Lin told me to wake her up at about 6:30 or so. Giving a curt nod and a small wave, I pushed him out the door and turned to go and wake her up. Slowly pushing the door open, her form was curled into a ball underneath the white duvet. The duvet had slipped down and I could see bruises littering her stomach. My blood started to boil and I knew who had done this. I didn't want to tell her that I knew or have Lin see them until she was ready so I pulled down her shirt. Samantha stirred underneath my touch and her green eyes fluttered open.

" Daveed?"

" Hey Sam... it is time to get up darling..."

" Is it?"

" Yeah, Lin asked me to wake you because he went to the store to get drinks. Now you're stuck with me until he gets back. That okay with you?"

" Yeah, that's cool. I'm just gonna get up and shower.. I feel gross." She smiled

Nodding, I stepped out of the room and left her to her privacy. My heart was racing.. what was happening to me?  


End file.
